


Love Me Harder

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my blog...</p>
<p>Spencer Reid makes a bold choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

Spencer couldn’t believe he had been dragged into this. Why would Derek even want him to come with him? Why was this considered a reasonable social activity? The music in the club that Derek had brought Spencer to was too loud, the people were highly intoxicated and the pressure of social interaction was unbearable. And yet, here he was, sitting in a booth and drinking a drink that he couldn’t even remember the name of, it was so ridiculous. Derek kept talking to him, grinning broadly and looking around the club but Spencer was unable to hear him properly over the thumping, pounding music.

“Why don’t we hit the dancefloor?” Derek shouted to him across the table.

“Schrodinger’s cat!” Spencer replied.

“What?”

“Schrodinger’s cat! If I don’t dance, then you’ll never find out if I can or can’t dance. If I do, I’ll remove all doubt.” He reasoned but Derek just shook his head, sliding from the booth and leaving him to his stubbornness and his cocktail. 

Spencer watched as he moved smoothly across the dance floor toward a small group of girls he’d been motioning to a few minutes previous but by the time he reached them, Spencer’s attention had waned. Having already drank twice his usual personal limit, his attention span was limited and his motor skills were horridly reduced.

Sitting alone in the booth for a few minutes, he’d discovered an affinity for people watching as they interacted with each other in what he could only assume was some kind of youthful mating ritual. He was so engrossed in the activity, he almost missed the young blonde woman slide into the booth with him.

“Small world.” She shouted across the table as Spencer took a moment to place her face. His usual memory had been numbed slightly.

“Oh, Y/N. I remember you from the case here in Quantico a couple months back.” He exclaimed once it came to him.

“Yeah, we spoke for a little while, thought we’d hit it off but I guess your job takes you away a lot.” She admitted.

“Ah, yeah, it does. Sorry about that.” She shook her head and placed her hand on his on the table.

“So, you dance?” She asked.

“Me? No, not really.” He replied as the song transitioned from one to another, much to Y/N’s enjoyment.

“I love this song.” She exclaimed, jumping up excitedly, trying to pull Spencer with her but he refused. Y/N wasn’t done with him though. She danced backward onto the dancefloor, keeping her eyes on him as she moved. Her body swayed to the beat, almost hypnotising him with the track as it played. The music was familiar, as if he’d heard it on the radio but not in this form, like a remix. It wasn’t until her lips moved along with the chorus as her she let her fingers move across her own body. She was singing to him, practically calling him to her as she did.

“'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder…” Her lips said to him. Then the next line she only mouthed “love me harder.”

The tips of her fingers moved up across her breasts and onto the bare skin of her neck, continuing up past her chin to her lips as she grinned deviously. The other hand moved up unto her hair as she swayed around to face away, rolling her hips suggestively. Spencer’s eyes were glued to her body, all thought of anything else had gone from his head.

By the time she’d swayed around to face him again, he was on her. Unaware of whether it was the heat of the moment or the alcohol or the music, he couldn’t help but let his hands find her hips and his body press onto hers. The look between the two was intense and unbreakable, like a fierce connection as she continued to mouth “Love me harder” to him. The pair moved together in a rhythmical bonding as the heavy bass pulsed through their bodies, driving the beat of the song into their movements until finally she couldn’t resist him any longer.

Y/N grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him away, through the crowd to a small, back corridor to find some privacy from the sea of people. Without prompt, he pushed her back against the wall, pressing his lips into hers as his hands searched her body for a gap to find her skin. Driven by his lust, she hitched her skirt enough to raise her leg around his waist, still moving to the music as their hips rolled together, grinding hard.

“I’ll show you harder.” He whispered as his lips moved to her ear to kiss her neck. Her hands moved up his back and into his hair, holding his head in place while. Finally, Y/N lifted herself free of the floor, wrapping both her legs around his waist to feel him roll hard against her.

~

Derek had returned to the booth to find it empty with the exception of an empty glass, causing him to look out over the dancefloor in search of his colleague. This was unusual for Spencer but he’d decided he’d been lucky to even drag him out. Why would he assume that he’d done anything other than give up and leave? Little did he know, Spencer was only just starting to enjoy himself.

~

Without any inhibitions or witnesses, Spencer felt free to do whatever it was he wanted, sliding his hand down between them to undo the clip of his trousers, pressing himself against the thin material of her underwear, feeling the moist fabric against his flesh. Her breathing in his ear was driving him insane as her breaths became sharper with every roll of his hips until finally his other hand tugged the material that had imprisoned her and they were able to join to the rhythmic throbbing of the music.

A nip of pain shot through his skin as her nails dug into the muscle of his shoulder and the back of his neck, to which he responded, nipping back at the skin of her neck as he pushed deeper and harder. As the music started to build, so did he, loving her harder, like she’d requested. Her moans were mostly drowned out by the songs played by the DJ but he could hear enough to fulfill his excitement, feeling himself build even more. It wasn’t till she cried out, gripping his hair tight in hers that he even realised what he was doing, but by that point, he was in too deep in the moment to care. He could feel the pressure building to almost breaking point when she pulled his head from her neck to look into his eyes. The last thing he remembered are the words she mouthed just before he exploded, almost collapsing with the intensity. “Love me harder, Spencer.”


End file.
